


O melhor amigo do mestre do apocalipse

by Monilovely



Category: South Park
Genre: Damien gets a dog, Fluff, Hellhounds, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, POV Second Person, that's the plot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely
Summary: Você esteve lá para mantê-lo companhia e o viu sorrir e chorar em todos os passos do caminho.
Relationships: Phillip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn
Kudos: 15





	O melhor amigo do mestre do apocalipse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatyBolton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyBolton/gifts).



No segundo em que seus olhos pousaram em seu novo mestre, você soube que o amava. 

Mesmo quando ele franziu a testa em sua direção e encarou seu criador com um olhar confuso, como se não entendesse a situação, você soube que para sempre o amaria. Seu objetivo naquele mundo, a razão para ter sido criado, foi tudo por ele. Segundo o que Lúcifer lhe contara antes do presente momento, ele precisava de um amigo depois que as adaptações na terra não foram muito boas.

Hesitantemente, ele tocou em uma de suas cabeças - a do meio - e seu rabo começou a abanar de imediato, sua boca começando a salivar logo atrás ao ver os indícios de um sorriso puxando os lábios de seu novo mestre.

Vocês seriam melhores amigos. Tinha certeza.

(...)

Vocês passam sempre muito tempo juntos quando ele volta das aulas. Não é sempre que ele olha na sua cara ou está de bom humor, mas você late e gane para chamar sua atenção sempre que escuta a maçaneta girar no fim do dia.

Ele joga a mochila no canto do quarto, te cumprimenta com uma breve carícia na cabeça mais próxima e se joga na cama. Você pode sentir a exaustão em sua aura e em sua respiração. O treino deve ter sido puxado.

Você pula na cama ao lado dele e a cabeça da direita lambe a bochecha de seu mestre.

Embora pequeno, o sorriso dele era suficiente para te contentar por milênios a fio.

(...)

Chega o dia que seu mestre retorna mais cedo, sem sua mochila, e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. 

Você se desespera, sem saber o que fazer, tendo pleno conhecimento de que seu emprego estava em jogo com cada lágrima que escorria por suas bochechas pálidas.

Você não gosta de vê-lo assim. Te _machuca_ vê-lo assim.

E você jura para si mesmo que, enquanto existir, fará sempre o melhor para que seu mestre sempre tenha alguém ao seu lado para acompanhá-lo nos tempos em que precisa descarregar.

(...)

Um dia, seu mestre retorna ao lado de alguém mais. Um brinquedo novo, e bem chique, para ser sincero. Tinha cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, semelhante à como seus companheiros descreviam os anjos - se não contar a roupa ridícula que usava. Fazia um barulho diferente toda vez que o apertava. Às vezes dizia o nome de seu mestre com uma voz engraçada.

Talvez seja isso o que chamam de pássaro, um papagaio talvez. Você não sabe, pois nunca esteve na terra; não sabe mais nada além do que seu mestre lhe conta quando volta para casa e se joga na cama. Mas você sente que ele se encaixaria mais lá em cima do que aqui embaixo.

A julgar pelo brilho carmim e os sorrisos que eles trocam ao separarem os corpos, seu mestre parece discordar.

(...)

Não foi a última vez que você viu aquele garoto. Sua presença se tornou algo muito recorrente na casa desde a primeira vez que seu mestre o trouxe, e nem sempre tudo que faziam eram aqueles movimentos estranhos.

Seu mestre sempre teve muitos brinquedos. Mas ele nunca trouxe o mesmo para casa duas vezes. Também nunca o tinha visto sorrir da forma que ele sorria perto dele; chegava a rivalizar os momentos bons que passavam juntos.

Também havia outras diferenças.

Os antigos brinquedos de seu mestre nunca passavam mais de uma hora em sua casa. Aquele passava dias.

Os antigos brinquedos de seu mestre nunca faziam mais do que aquela dança engraçada com os corpos nus antes de ir embora. Aquele conversava, dançava, falava e perambulava pela casa como uma criança curiosa.

Os antigos brinquedos de seu mestre nunca reparavam nele. Aquele, ao colocar os olhos azuis em você, sorriu e deu atenção igual à todas as suas três cabeças e todas as suas seis orelhas. Ele até riu quando você resolveu arriscar e lamber a bochecha dele.

Os antigos brinquedos de seu mestre eram amargos. Aquele era doce e gentil.

Os antigos brinquedos de seu mestre não o faziam feliz. Aquele tinha uma presença tão radiante que até você não pode evitar de se animar quando ele está por perto.

Você não sente ciúmes. Seu trabalho é garantir que seu mestre tenha companhia e que esteja feliz com seu lugar naquele reino.

A julgar pela forma como entrelaçam os dedos e ele sorri quando o loiro encosta a cabeça em seu ombro, está fazendo um ótimo trabalho.

(...)

Um dia, seu mestre e o garoto brigam pela primeira vez.

A casa se enche de gritos, objetos quebrando e lágrimas. 

Você se esconde debaixo da cama para evitar tamanha negatividade; era tudo muito desconfortante, e você teme seu mestre pela primeira vez.

Talvez tenha sido esse o motivo de o garoto não voltar no dia seguinte.

(...)

Você acorda durante a noite, ainda debaixo da cama, com o som familiar de choro, mas ele vem de uma voz com a qual você não está acostumado: a voz de seu mestre.

Não é a primeira vez que ele chora, mas você nunca ouviu choro tão baixo.

Ainda com a briga como uma pulga atrás de suas orelhas, você pula na cama de seu mestre e caminha até seu colo, suas cabeças apressadas em ganir e se apoiarem nele numa tentativa de confortá-lo.

Ele continua chorando, mas, ao ver você, dá um suspiro cansado e faz carinho em suas costas.

Você o acolhe entre suas patas e línguas enquanto as lágrimas - que você angustiosamente recordava serem demasiadamente salgadas - escorriam de suas bochechas.

Ele passa horas conversando com você, colocando para fora tudo o que sente e todas as besteiras que fez. 

Você espera que seu mestre e o amante dele se entendam logo.

(...)

Algum tempo depois, seu mestre retorna para casa com o garoto em seus braços, movimentos eufóricos e erráticos. 

Você entendia. Eles não se viam há meses. Até você sentiu falta daquele garoto.

Após aquele típico ritual, o amante de seu mestre o trás para perto de si e o acaricia enquanto eles conversam e resolvem as desavenças que causaram a separação em primeiro lugar. 

Foi como se voltassem aos velhos tempos.

Ele fala e fala e fala e, após se despedir de você com carícias e de seu mestre com um beijo nos lábios, deixa a casa.

Você teme pela conclusão daquela briga, não quer que seu mestre fique chateado novamente. Porém ele apenas sorri e acaricia sua barriga antes de se esconder debaixo das cobertas.

O amante de seu mestre retorna no dia seguinte com algumas malas, um sorriso no rosto, e nunca mais vai embora.

(...)

Eram apenas você e o amante de seu mestre naquela noite. Ele havia saído para realizar trabalhos. Trabalhos importantes, sim.

Você não gosta do olhar triste nos olhos azuis do amante de seu mestre; lembrava-o demais dos dias em que o vigoroso carmim de seu mestre transformava-se em cinzas e as cascatas escorriam de seus olhos.

Ele se sente sozinho. Era algo que você sempre o ouvia reclamar com seu mestre. Mas você sabe que ele não tem como evitar; sabe que, se ele pudesse, passaria cada segundo possível ao lado de seu amante, sabe também que ele estava propositalmente tomando trabalhos extras com algo a mais em mente, mas você não chegou a questionar seu mestre sobre isso.

Você para aos pés do amante de seu mestre e a cabeça da esquerda o cutuca com o focinho para chamar sua atenção. Ao vê-lo, ele te pega em seus braços e dá um beijo em cada uma de suas cabeças, o aconchegando em seu colo e o esmagando com afeto enquanto vocês dois aguardam o retorno de seu mestre.

Talvez vocês possam lidar com a solidão juntos.

(...)

Quando seu mestre retorna, tem uma promessa. Você não sabe do que se trata, mas sabe que, a princípio, tem relação com o trabalho de seu mestre e como isso tem afetado seu relacionamento com o loiro nos últimos anos.

Têm mais lágrimas também, mas, dessa vez, você sabe que não são de tristeza.

Não quando você vê o sorriso que o amante de seu mestre carrega ao vê-lo colocar um anel em sua mão esquerda.

(...)

Você carrega flores em sua boca e seu rabo abana alegremente atrás de você. Pessoas gritam ao seu redor e sorrisos podem ser vistos por toda a parte.

Porém - você tem de admitir para si mesmo - nenhum deles chega aos pés do que o que seu mestre exibe nos lábios ao agarrar as bochechas de seu novo marido e puxá-lo para um beijo.

Você late, desejando toda a felicidade do mundo para seu mestre e para a nova família que ele e mestre Phillip construiriam juntos.

E você estará lá a cada passo do caminho.


End file.
